


Agents of C.H.A.S.M

by AvaAdore



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry has a dirty mouth, Multi, Superheroes, adam prendergast - Freeform, and maybe a lil kissing, and others - Freeform, and some flirting, camille rowe - Freeform, chasm - Freeform, clare uchima - Freeform, including a superdog, it’s a star studded cast, jeff azoff - Freeform, mitch rowland - Freeform, no smut just sexy action, sarah jones - Freeform, tommy bruce, with a few surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaAdore/pseuds/AvaAdore
Summary: Starring:Jeff Azoff as Parallel JackTommy Bruce as WooferSarah Jones as Daisy ChainAdam Prendergast as Sonic BoomCamille Rowe as HarmonyMitch Rowland as DistortionClare Uchima as The OscillatorAnd introducing:Harry Styles as Master FaderIt’s time to save the music…





	1. Prologue

_“They told me that the end is near, we gotta get away from-“_

The sudden piercing pain of microphone feedback in Harry’s earbuds knocked him to the floor. Instinct kicked in, his hands flying to cover his ears but he couldn’t escape. The screech was invading his body, circulating through his veins, the flow of blood replaced by _pain_.

The sound was overwhelming, blocking out the screams of the crowd, blocking out his own scream, and it didn’t stop. The pitch heightened; higher, louder, people scrambling, panic in the crowd, but the demonic noise had the building on its knees.

Struggling to catch his breath, Harry’s body spasmed, writhing with torment, needles pricked at him; faster, harder, until his blood was boiling, his skin ready to burst into fire and flame. He was hot, so hot, about to pop, and it hurt more than anything he’d ever experienced. If this was it, if this was the end, he wanted out. “Please,” he whispered. _Just make it stop_.

“Harry.”

He blinked, his vision a mist of white noise and tears.

“Harry.”

A hand appeared, he tried to reach out but his body was vibrating and he was trying but he couldn’t move his limbs.

“HARRY!”

Someone grabbed him, pulling, and he was falling, twisting, catapulting down into the dark.

“Get him the fuck out of here! Now!”

Harry closed his eyes and embraced the beautiful silence.


	2. We Don't Know Where We're Going

[Humming](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F13647276%2Fchapters%2F31343778&t=Njc0M2U1NjRhMjNiNzdiMGE1MWIwYmFmYTViNjUzOGFjY2M5MjhiNixNMzhRNXdxbg%3D%3D&b=t%3ABvb339ae1uoIxs_WU7sa6w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fagentsofchasm.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171252535387%2Fwe-dont-know-where-were-going&m=1). Like the buzz of a bee on a summer’s day. All around him, inside him; a murmur, a purr. It felt like the rumble of a train while sleeping, but it was part of him. He could hear it, feel it, he could almost see it; visible sound waves like a kaleidoscope flickered across his vision. He was vibrating, music flowing through his veins; a melody of sound he didn’t recognise. He tried to grab it, direct it, make it…  _explode_?

“It’s time, get ready. He’s starting to oscillate.”

“Hey,” a woman’s voice said. “That’s  _my_  thing.”

“Better get used to the competition!”

Someone grabbed Harry’s hand and a jolt of electricity rushed up his arm, into his throat, down his chest and, “FUCK!” He bolted upright in his bed, his skin on fire.  _What in the living hell was that_?

The hand moved to his back, supporting him as he lurched to his side and hurled his guts up. “Shit,” he whispered, bile dribbling from his mouth. He wiped it away and lifted his head, trying to focus. Five people. There were five others in the room. His eyes fell on Jeff; dressed like a gangster in a black and white pinstripe suit. “Jeff?”

“I know this is a little bit weird now, kiddo, but believe me, you’re gonna be just fine.”

Harry sat up, his eyes falling on familiar figures. His band, dressed head to toe in skin hugging leather; they looked like a clan of fuck-off ninjas.  _What the hell_?

“Adam,” Harry choked out. “Have you grown, mate?” The guy was a giant, towering over the others, holding a mallet the size of a broomstick. Standing next to him, Sarah was twirling a couple of sticks, like batons used in martial arts. 

‘Hey, H,” Clare whispered. She was moving closer and wearing an ammunition belt, stocked with shining black and white daggers.

Harry shuffled back on the bed, trying to create some distance between them but the pressure on his back forced him to stay. 

“It’s okay, Harry,” Mitch drawled from behind him. 

Harry turned his head and gasped. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Mitch’s hair was long, blacker than coal, with a thick strand of white streaking back from his temple. “Is that,” Harry swallowed. “An axe?” This couldn’t be real?

Mitch shook his head, drawing his silver weapon in an arc; blue light crackled, sparks dancing through the air like lightning. “Not  _an_  axe,” he mumbled, “but  _The Ax.”_

“It’s okay, bud,” Jeff said, appearing next to Harry. “I know it’s confusing but I’ve waited way too long to say this.” He paused, smiling like the Cheshire cat. “Harry Styles,” he gestured, including the others in the room. “It gives me great pleasure to welcome you to C.H.A.S.M.”


End file.
